HeartBeat
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: 'My heart pounded in my chest like a drum, my vision was blurry around the edges. I could feel myself slipping away. Just like that… Falling…' Claire was happy, until she got thrown, she fears her life will never be the same, but will it? R&R Please


**Hey guys, so I don't think this is a one shot, but I want you to please tell me what you think ****J This story is based on Claire/shane and I don't know whether you want it continuing, so review after please, I don't mind people criticizing, so it means I don't waste my time if no one reads it J) So Read on my dudes & Dudettes! **

**Claire's POV**

My heart pounded in my chest like a drum, my vision was blurry around the edges. I could feel myself slipping away. Just like that… Falling… but it was shane's Frantic Calls that was keeping my heart pounding, I could feel his warm hand entwined with mine. Shane Collins , My boyfriend, had a croaky voice, and his murmurs made it perfectly clear that he was crying. I tried thinking of ways to bring myself back, maybe it'd be easier to die, to just slip away into happiness.

'_Hi," I said. _

'_Hi," Shane Said. "Did I wake you up?" _

'_No. I couldn't sleep.' I was acutely aware of the bed behind me, covers all twisted. 'Um Do you want to, Um… come in?' _

'_Better not,' He said softly 'Claire, I-' He shook his head, brown hair swinging loose around his face. 'I Shouldn't even be here.' _

_But he Wasn't leaving either. _

'_Well," I said, "I'm sitting down. If you want to stand there, fine.' I went to the bed and sat, careful how I did it. Legs together, prim and proper. My toes barely brushed the carpet. I felt alive and tingling all over. I looked down at my hands, at the ragged finger nails, and picked at them nervously. Shane took two steps into the room. 'For the next two days I don't want you leaving the house." he said, which was not what I was expecting him to say. Not at all. 'Your dad already thinks we're getting you drunk and staging orgies in the hallway. Last thing I want is to send you home with fang marks in your neck. Or in a coffin.' His voice dropped lower. 'I couldn't stand that, I really couldn't. You know that right?' _

_I didn't look up. He came a step closer and his bare feet and sweat pants came into vision. 'Claire, you've got to promise me.' _

'_I Can't," I said. 'I'm not some little kid. And I'm not you're sister.' _

_He laughed low in his throat. ' Oh yeah, that, I know. But I don't want to see you get hurt again.' His hand cupped my chin in warmth and tilted my face up. The whole world hushed, one perfect second of stillness. I didn't even think my heart beat. His lips were warm and soft and sweet, and the sensation just blinded me, made me feel awkward and scared __**I've never… Nobody ever… I'm not doing it right… **__I hated myself, hated that I didn't know how to kiss him back , knew he was measuring me against all those other girls, those better girls. _

As I continued to lose herself, images of the people i loved flashed through my mind. Eve. Michael. _shane. _shane needed me, and I was just about to leave him, leave him alone. He'd break down. I mentally pushed myself. I could see him as a blur, slowly advancing into pure shane, no Blur … the world was clearing. Shane had tears slipping down his face and he'd broken down, I felt him grab my face.

'I love you Claire.' Then I just… pushed. I had to stay awake for him, sure it'll be painful to wake up, but I had to , I just… I couldn't open my mouth, so I pressed my lips to his. His eyes and My other two house mates Eyes went wide. Shane held me close and put his free hand on the back of my head. Then he continued kissing me. My body and limbs were burning, my head ached. And I felt the impact of being thrown so badly now…

"Please Claire, don't-" Shane's eyes filled with tears, I gritted my teeth together and held on.

"I won't," it came out as a tiny whisper, barely able for even myself to hear. But shane nodded, his brown shaggy hair moving with his head. He pulled me slowly onto his lap and let me rest my head on his hand.

"the ambulance is coming claire." I nodded slowly, then winced at the Pain, I swivelled my eyes round, to see blood on shane's hand where he was holding me. God. Michael had gone else where. But there was blood on the floor. My blood. I felt nauseous. And Everytime I kept slipping, shane would shake me gently. I knew this was going to be a long few weeks.

Eventually the ambulance arrived, and took my to the hospital, but as they took me in, I Slipped away…

**Shane's POV**

We were back home at the glass house now after being told the news. So when I got in, I'd furiously kicked a table. Eve and michael were being all sympathetic. But I didn't need it or want it. I wanted Claire to be here. My Claire. But no one survives after being chucked full force by a vampire at a wall. I remember gasping as she flew through the air and blood flew onto the walls. I tried telling myself she's wake up, but honestly… who am I kidding? Yeah it's only a coma, but like she's ever going to wake up. I'll just have to get used to the fact that my claire was going to die. I wasn't the kind of guy to have hope. I learned that after allysa. I would of got her out, but I was a total dick and thought of myself first. This made me kick the table again.

**Claire's pov**

It was like I was in a dream, I was up so high, just looking down on my lifeless body. I could hear everything, the life machine beeping, nurses talking. And I could hear eve's helpless sobs. I looked around but she wasn't there. I was unsure of my body or what was happening. I felt a force pulling at me, it lead me to a light, shining brightly, and all the people I'd ever lost stood holding hands in a line. As soon as I stepped closer the pain disappeared, it went away. I wanted to be there, but as I turned my head, I saw eve and michael Sat in the living room of the glass house. Shane was kicking a table and sobbing silently. They all looked so beat. I flew over to that side, and all the pain flew back in. My body ached, my limbs burned. And when I tried to reach out to Shane's hand, my hand went right through his. I had to choose. I thought a moment, but it seemed so much easier just to … die. So much easier to skip the recovery, and just go to join my family. It'd be so much easier just to leave life behind. I finally flew over to the light where my long lost family were, and I stepped forward. They held there arms up in a barrier. And I tried to figure out why. I went closer, but they wouldn't let me past, they silently shook there heads. And I knew it was their motion of telling me to go back, telling me it wasn't time. Because I was just a small 17 year old girl, with so much life to live through. I flew back, over ot where my (Not Related) family in the glass house were. Then My body Dropped… I felt myself falling, and I landed on the bed. I looked around for a moment, and then opened my eyes. Everything was so clear. My body still ached, but I was back, and even though I wanted just to fall, I didn't, I stayed strong and I bit my lip, Hard. I looked around, and saw Amelie Sit up straight in her Chair.

"Claire?"

"Amelie. Make it Stop, make it-" I was cut off, by Amelie planting a soft kiss on my cheek. That surprised me.

"Child, I don't understand what you want me to do." Amelie looked down at clasped hands.

"Make the pain go away please Amelie, Anything." Amelie stirred in her seat, then said one word slowly.

"Vampire." I thought about it, but I could feel myself falling, so I nodded slowly.

"Not Here claire." she called her guards, who came in through the door. The biggest one lifted me in a bridal position, and we exited the nearest window, with the guard jumping last. Amelie ordered for a limo to be brought, and she let me rest on the seats. I eventually sat up weakly and looked out of the windows. Even though I couldn't see a thing.

When we finally arrived, the guard picked me back up and placed me on a chair in Amelie's office.

"This will hurt Child. I won't lie. It hurts more then anything you can imagine."

"I know. Just do it." I didn't care what Any of my house mates would say. I just needed not to be hurting.


End file.
